Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/200802
New tips February 2008 This page is an archive listing tips created in February 2008. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Note 1 All content from the "plugin" tips has been copied to a new "Best plugins" section on the Vim scripts page. Please add your comment (sign with --~~~~) below the appropriate heading. Use between comments. General comments (not for a specific tip) Archive: please don't change text in this box. These tips have been handled (kept or merged). Automatically add Python paths to Vim path Keep :Good tip. I have tried it, and have edited the tip to add details. --JohnBeckett 04:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Keep. It's not perfect, (some modules like os.path don't work) but still useful enough to keep. Carpetsmoker 07:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Best Tips Keep We need some simple tips. --JohnBeckett 09:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :This is tutorial material. It contains little of value. (Spiiph 17:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC)) Change GUI Font Keep We need some simple tips. --JohnBeckett 09:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Fix Backspace Merged to VimTip68 Fix Syntax Highlighting Merged to VimTip269 Date Time Insert Merged to VimTip97 :It is already present as VimTip97 --Luc Hermitte 02:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I agree and added it as a candidate for deletion to merge and changed the 1 link that was to it other than here. --Ian Kelling August 2008 Make a Macro Merged to VimTip398 :You can get more information from :h 10.1. There must be better macro tip pages. (Spiiph 17:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC)) Match It Plugin Merged to VimTip6 :Duplicates Moving to matching braces -- User:Carpetsmoker 12:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New When Hardlinked Keep Have rewritten. --JohnBeckett 08:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Omni Completion Keep Have reworded and added list of links (need to merge some tips in the list). --JohnBeckett 07:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Paste Indent Problems Merged to VimTip906 --JohnBeckett 03:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Read Write System Enviroment Variables Keep Have rewritten. --JohnBeckett 08:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Reselect Visual Block Keep Have moved to Visual selection (with link from original). --JohnBeckett 08:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Substitute Word Under Cursor Merged to VimTip464 :Merge this tip into one of the following (probably 464 where the author added a "see also" to the new tip, with an acknowledgement in the edit summary that it might have been better to put the info in 464). :*159 Keystroke Saving Substituting and Searching :*464 Search and replace the word under the cursor :*1501 Substitute last search :Should put a "see also" in 464 with the above list. --JohnBeckett 04:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Merge 464 Search and replace the word under the cursor is basically the same. -- Carpetsmoker 09:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have merged this to 464 and cleaned up 464. --JohnBeckett 06:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Switch Lines Merged to VimTip47 :Merged to Swapping characters, words and lines and kept as a redirect to that tip. To Html I suspect there is already a tip that is about "converting the current document into HTML with respect of current highlighting". Otherwise, the title is the name of a command that :h will explain. It should instead describes what it accomplishes. --Luc Hermitte 03:00, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Merged to VimTip198. Will keep title as redirect to 198. --JohnBeckett 10:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Tutorial Keep Tip was originally "Tutorial Commands". Have renamed it and merged in "Vim Tutor" info. --JohnBeckett 08:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Vim Diff Merged to VimTip416 (need to rename 416) --JohnBeckett 07:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Define "don't work well". Why is the new version proposed superior? Does vim7(.1?) deprecates this tip? --Luc Hermitte 02:55, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Vim Tutor Merged to Tutorial --JohnBeckett 08:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ---- This is just :h vimtutor. (Spiiph 18:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC)) ---- It would be nice to have a tip about the tutorial, for the simple reason that a new Vim user, on finding this site, may very well decide to search for any sort of tutorial on Vim to help them get started. If we create a redirect called "Tutorial" this will even be the first hit. Since it originally just duplicated the help, I have pretty much replaced the tip with a help link. I would recommend keeping it. --Fritzophrenic 17:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) VirtualStore Merged to VimTip1542 :The two mysterious tips we have on Vista are a worry. I hate the idea of deleting an entire directory tree (rmdir /q /s) with no explanation. I'm pretty sure it would be better to work out exactly what the problem is and avoid it. However, perhaps we should keep this tip, with the plaintive comment I've put in it, in the hope that people who understand Vista will one day fix these tips. --JohnBeckett 04:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::I now think the content of this tip should be moved to 1542 Vim on Vista. The author of VirtualStore made only the one contribution, and there has been no feedback to the comments that I added on the tip page. Merging the two rather dodgy Vista tips for later consideration seems safest. --JohnBeckett 06:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::I have merged this to 1542. --JohnBeckett 04:49, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Vis Vim Merged to VimTip683. Vis Vim Disinterest Merged to VimTip683. :Why two /Vis Vim */ tips? :Moreover, for those who haven't known the no-longer-supported VC6, this title won't tell what the tip is about. :I'd rather have only one "Integration with VC/VS" tip. This tip can then have a section related to visvim, or any new system that will take its place. --Luc Hermitte 02:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'd be surprised if anyone is even interested in knowing about "Vis Vim", but collecting all "VS integration" tips in one page is a good idea. (Spiiph 18:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC)) Where to download Vim Keep :Original title was "Which verson of Vim should I use?" (with typo). Keep tip and make redirects with various different names to help users find our "how to download Vim" tip. --JohnBeckett 10:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Best plugins Each of the following has been replaced with a redirect to the new "Best plugins" section on the "Vim scripts" page. I have put the content (improved) of each of the following on the Vim scripts page. The redirect pages will be kept in case the #vim community refer to these links. --JohnBeckett 01:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) *Best Plugins *Enhanced Commentify Plugin *Large File Plugin *NERD Tree Plugin *Super Tab Plugin *Surround Plugin *Surrounding Parens this is linked from MetaCosm's FAQ page, so I made a precise anchor for it *Tag List Plugin Archive: please don't change text in this box. These tips will be kept. Some are weak, but we don't have suitable alternatives, and we should cover these introductory topics. File Format This article is well-written and fairly complete. I want to keep this one and merge our existing tip on this topic into it, though I won't really mind as long as they get merged together with both titles kept, using this one's content for the most part. --Fritzophrenic 23:15, 25 February 2009 (UTC) New to Vim Super Retab Vim Gpg It seems to me that the first and last lines of these four are redundant: autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg let ch_save = &ch|set ch=2 autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg let shsave=&sh autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg let &sh='sh' autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg let ch_save = &ch|set ch=2 I'm assuming that saving the default shell value into a temp register, then changing it to the plain unix SHell, isn't going to somehow mess up your ch_save register such that you'd need to re-save the values you just saved before, right? I'm new to Vim scripting, but seriously, this is just a cut-and-paste mistake on somebody's part...? :Forgot to use ~~~~? In any case, the current tip contains a lot of crap. I've added a comment with an improved, but untested version. It could probably be improved further. (Spiiph 18:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC)) Vim IRC FAQ Random collection of :help commands. It could perhaps be merged with a FAQ, if there is one. (Spiiph 18:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC)) Vim on Freenode Where Are My Settings Recommend keep, but rename to "Debugging unexpected option settings" or something similar. Keep the old page title as a redirect in case it is linked on freenode or something. --Fritzophrenic 17:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Category:VimTipProposed Status of tips from Metacosm Deleted tip All done – no further action is required for this tip. Do not need a redirect because following title is not used externally. *Date Time Insert – merged to VimTip97 Merged tips All done – no further action is required for these tips. Will keep these redirects because they are used externally. *Best Plugins *Enhanced Commentify Plugin *Fix Backspace *Fix Syntax Highlighting *Large File Plugin *Make a Macro *Match It Plugin *NERD Tree Plugin *Paste Indent Problems *Super Tab Plugin *Surround Plugin *Surrounding Parens *Switch Lines *Tag List Plugin *To Html *Vim Diff *Vim Tutor *Vis Vim *Vis Vim Disinterest Keeping these tips All done – no further action is required for these tips. Have renamed tips as below (will keep old titles as redirects because they are used externally). *Best Tips » Quick tips *Change GUI Font » Change font *File Format » File format *New When Hardlinked » Editing a hard link to a file *New to Vim » (no change) *Omni Completion » Omni completion *Read Write System Enviroment Variables » Environment variables *Reselect Visual Block » Visual selection *Super Retab » Super retab *Tutorial » (no change) *Vim Gpg » Edit gpg encrypted files *Vim IRC FAQ » (no change) *Vim on Freenode » (no change) *Where Are My Settings » Debug unexpected option settings *Where to download Vim » (no change)